


Scandals And Other Things

by Alice_In_The_Sky



Series: Afternoon Parade [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AU, Deslay, M/M, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_In_The_Sky/pseuds/Alice_In_The_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe</p><p>It was never in Hershel Layton's thoughts that he would do something like this. But desperate times called for desperate measures and for some reason, his best friend had managed -as the other was wont to do- to rope him into his work. In hindsight, it was the best thing he had ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandals And Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe. As such, most relationships are different here. Hope you like it.

It was never in Hershel Layton's thoughts that he would do something like this. But desperate times called for desperate measures and for some reason, his best friend, Randall, had managed  _-as the other was wont to do-_  to rope him into his work.

Of course, he hadn't intended to do it when it was first offered to him.  But he needed money for rent and he didn't want to go to his parents because he didn't want them spending more money than what he thought was absolutely necessary. He had no desire to be an extra burden to his parents. They were already paying for his schooling and he did tell them he could manage paying for a small flat himself, despite them offering help if he ever needed it.

His Landlady was kind enough to allow him a week to get the money he needed. And he did try. But to no avail. It was now the last day and he ran to Randall for help. His friend offered him the work-that sounded more like a dare if he was truly being honest with himself. Unusual kind of work but work nonetheless. Desperate, he had no choice but to agree.

In hindsight, it was one of the best things he had ever done.

Walking up to the other student -one Jean Descole.  _The most famous actor in all of Europe!!_ Randall's voice in his head reminded him.  _And your very own crush._ His mind supplied with an evil cackle.- In front of the paparazzi was one thing.

And to kiss him on the lips was another!

Not that it was not pleasurable and the other man was very certainly shocked, but for only a few seconds.  Then pulled him closer and deepened the kiss amidst the flashing lights of the camera and the excited chattering and hollers of the reporters.

Hershel Layton would later confess that Descole was a very, very, _very_ good kisser. But he was never going to admit that he made embarrassing noises in his throat during the whole procedure and he most certainly did  _not_ swoon.

When they broke off, the man had the gall to smirk at him and held him tighter. Layton hid his poor, burning face in his palms and then on the actor's shoulder.

"As you can see, my lover is here!" Descole declared. "You've gotten your photographs and I hope they're good but if you please, some privacy would be appreciated now!"

The paparazzi miraculously dispersed after many disappointed murmurings and Hershel could see Randall giving him the thumbs up before running off to god knows where.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hershel blurted out after everyone else had left.

"Oh, don't be." Descole replied, quite amused, red eyes glinting with amusement. "I quite enjoyed it."

"Y-you did?"

"Quite." He replied, matter-of-factly. "Now then, shall we pass by your flat and the landlady and maybe have lunch? My treat of course."

When Hershel didn't move, Descole tsked and took his hand, pulling him along. It urged him walk, almost tripping on his feet in the process. But Descole's hand around his was steady and warm. Some part of Hershel's mind registered the surety of Descole's steps and knew he would not fall. Then the realisation of what he did and what the other man said started to sank into his mind.

He gaped at the actor in surprise. Descole grinned at the dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Come now, Layton. You really didn't think Randall was the only one in this?" He asked, eyes full of mischief, promising more.

Much later, Hershel reflected, he should thank Randall. Maybe right after he kicked him. But he would still say his thanks.

 

* * *

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's senseless. But I just needed to write. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
